Blessed And Cursed
by Novbird30
Summary: What would you choose - kill or being killed? This seems an easy decision for the one who pays his dues by playing with blood often. But things have changed this time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Blessed And Cursed**_

 **This is a tweaked version of my entry for the Mobward contest.**

 **Disclaimer** : The creative Ms. Myers owns it all. I am merely playing with her characters.

'Love is a luxury only few can afford…'

marked the end of the book in her hand.

Alas even the familiar black and white pages could not this time lie to her. The truth in her mind was what the book stated.

Luxury was never a familiar term for the one who was engaged in a grasping never-ending battle of survival.

Of course how could life be on her side this time. In her anguished state of mind, she threw the book on the pavement but did nothing to sweep the big fat drops shed by her tear ducts.

Nodding her head down she marched on with a furtive glance around herself .

Decisions...decisions...decisions.

It is quite funny as for many it is a struggle to make a decision about what to wear for the day from the numerous clothing apparels. While for some, decisions are choosing between the life of one over another.

On the same fateful day, this burdensome task of making such a cold, calculated decision lied upon Edward.

In his line of work it was kill or get killed.

As a hitman he could not afford asking questions. With each hit he was losing a piece of his soul but now was not the time to think about it.

He had to pay the dues for the blood spilled three years before on that rueful day. The tattoo of clipped wings on his shoulderblade was a haunting reminder of that day.

"No this time It's not the same…She is an innocent...I can taste her innocence " screamed his heart.

In his line of work it was important to stay alert and watchful of one's surroundings. Even from the short duration of two days getting the hit order and tracking her he knew the girl was harmless.

She was even scared of her shadows….the thought brought a haunting smile to his face.

Time was ticking fast.

Today was the third day since the order.

He knew he would be facing his death soon if he didn't execute the hit on the Swan girl. It was an insult to even think that a hitman as sharp and calculated as Edward needed even a day to kill the girl but every time he marked his target with a hand on his precious possession gun ,the useless blood-pumping organ of his went beating madly and rendered him useless.

Even now he did not knew why his feet were still dragging him along the pavement following the girl.

But he knew the girl had to die in order for him to live

-.

Following her he reached a dark alley.

The girl had suddenly picked up pace causing him to pick up his speed too. It was as if the girl without even turning had sensed the danger behind her. But with her luck she met a dead end.

Closing her eyes she called out softly

"Do it… Kill me. I don't want to suffer anymore".

Waiting for the bullet to end her agony she waited.

Shockingly she opened her eyes after it felt as if an eternity had passed. Standing up she slowly turned towards her killer who somehow seemed useless at granting her even her final wish.

When the lifeless brown eyes met the haunting green ones, something happened which not even her black and white friends could warn about.

The death weapon fell from the hands of the self-proclaimed bastard as even he couldn't watch the cruel fate rob the beauty of her life.

"I have never been surer than this moment of my life… Your place is here. I swear I'll die in bargain for your life" he said.

He watched life seeping back into the veins of the shell-shocked beauty in front of him. Picking his gun he reached ahead and clasped her hand in his which fit perfectly, he vowed to repent for his sins by saving her.

The gun which had caused him to turn into a cold hearted machine suddenly became the ray of hope to save them both.

Light had reached even the mobster's frozen heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Bella's mind was going astray with a myriad of emotions and questions..who was he and most importantly why was she still alive even with a gun against her face.

Unfortunately her habit of verbal vomit marked its presence then with "your indecision can kill you in your line of work".

Masen was once again rendered speechless. One could never guess what could be flying out of that girl's mouth. " This is how you show your gratefulness.. you foolish girl".

He could not understand why that girl suddenly just got on his nerves. Without wasting any other minute, he reached ahead and tugged her with him out of that alley.

Bella could not believe her luck. All through these six months when she was fighting for her life nothing good seemed to be on her side .

But today of all days, when she even the last ray of hope had left her and she had mentally prepared to part with life, her killer… a trained assassin seemed to be her sudden savior. Not wanting to think any further, she kept following that strong hold on her wrist.

"What's your name?" she asked "I hope to know atleast who am I going to get killed with."

She had not hoped for a reply.

Masen knew she was just trying to play tricks with her mind to keep it apart from falling. He played along and said "Masen". Now they had reached a cosy, suburban area with nice homes with garden and fancy cars.

Bella was amazed at the location they had arrived. She was expecting a rundown area or a motel or even some secret hideout..but not suburbs never suburbs!

The night was setting in and due to the misty fog and chilly air the place looked deserted at that time of the night.

Masen pulled her closer to him for reasons unknown to even him and went to the backdoor entry of a house located at the far end of the street.

The question Bella was going to ask was shushed by Masen's finger on her lips. It evoked some unfamiliar and foreign emotions in her. She quickly pushed his hand from her face. During this, he had expertly picked the lock and got them inside and locked the door.

"Are you sick? Is this ploy to kill me in a twisted manner? The owners can come down at any time" she angrily said in a hushed tone.

" Nobody is dying at my watch, atleast not today" he replied. " We are good for tonight.. no one is here except us".

" How do you know? I'm not getting a good feeling.. I don't even know you. Holy shit, you were going to kill me and now here I am..in a suburb house with a killer sent for me…ahh" and suddenly she felt the floor getting closer and then all faded out.


End file.
